Everfree (Edited and Continued)
by Qwertopia78
Summary: Journey Starmen (originally known as Everfree Lander) thought she was a normal girl until she got powers. She never told anyone in case it would be a problem. One day two people (elves) claim that her sister, Cora Starmen, is alive. Will Journey find out who she really is, or will she stay in the Forbidden Cities for the rest of her life?
1. One

**a/n Okay soooooo... this is Everfree obvi. And this is originally WritingLover21's story. And well, I just edited it and some of my own touches. Sooo please dont go reporting me for "****plagiarizing****" her story. She _gave_ it to me**

* * *

In my life a "normal" day would be me waking up, getting ready for school, eating breakfast, going to school, getting made fun of, walking home, boys stopping me, me walking away, going home,, coming outside to get the mail, going back inside, doing homework, eating dinner, practicing my cryokinesis, and then finally sleeping. That's the thing, three years ago I found out I had the power to frost and form ice. But this day wasn't like that...

Yesterday: Me walking home from school

"Journey?" Someone said behind me. I turned to see Mia, who was my best friend.

"Hey," I said groggily. All I wanted to do is go home and sleep. It was Friday for goodness sake!

"So, did you hear the rumor about a certain someone liking you..." She said with a teasing smile.

"No. No one likes me. I'm the weird kid, okay?" I said.

"Dude! That's what you tell yourself, but you have to open your eyes a little, Journey. There are SO many boys that are trailing behind you! You just don't react back." Mia said getting annoyed at me.

"Ugh, fine. Who is this certain someone?" I said irritated.

"It's Lan – RING! RING!" Mia said, when someone called her, "oops. That's my cue to catch the bus." and with that Mia left.

I kept walking until I heard a rustling in the bushes next to me. I wanted to stop and look who or what was there but instead I just kept walking because I was, like, a block away from my house.

"Do you think she noticed?" I heard someone whisper.

"Yeah, elves have a keen sense of things nearby." Elves?! I snapped my head toward the bushes and kicked at the green leaves.

"AAAAAHHHH! Will you stop!? You're messing up The Hair!" a boy with messy blond hair and icy blue eyes screamed.

"Keefe! Shut up! Ahem. Um, sorry about him, he's a bit like that sometimes." A girl with blond hair and brown eyes said, glaring at the boy who I think is Keefe.

"What do you mean? I don't even know know who you guys are!" I shouted, stepping back.

"Don't go, we'll explain!" The girl said.

"Yeah. So, I am the one and only Keefe! And this is The Mysterious Miss F." Keefe said.

"Please don't call me that. I'm Sophie, and yes, we do have a lot of explaining to do. Don't we Keefe?" Sophie said.

* * *

**a/n Well...I hoped you liked it so far? Oh and also check out the original story on WritingLover21's profile!**


	2. Two

**a/n Here is the next edited chapter!**

* * *

"Don't bother. I'm not going to waste my Friday listening to some strangers." I said turning around until Keefe grabbed my hand._ That's it, _I thought, _I don't care if they find out about my powers anymore. No one's going to believe them anyway. _Following my heads commands, I turned around and used all my mental energy to frost his hand _completely_

Once I heard a slight yelp, I took off, running towards my house. I don't think I've ever ran that fast before.

"Wait! Please don't leave, we aren't going to hurt you! We just need to tell you the truth!" Sophie screamed.

_What did she mean about "the truth"?_

Instead of still running to my house, I stopped and crossed my arms.

"What truth?" I said waiting.

"Well, it's something you're going to hate or love…." Sophie said tugging at her eyelashes.

_I wonder why she does that. Probably a habit._

"I don't care, just tell me! You've wasted enough of my time already." I said thoroughly irritated.

"Okay, so you know your sister Cora Starmen, right?" She asked. I did not want this to do with my sister. All it would think about her terrible death. Even with that in mind, I still nodded in answer.

"Well…..she's not dead." Sophie said, her words not sarcastic at all. All I did was stare at her.

"If she was alive, I would know." And with that I ran away once again until I reached the safety and comfort of my room.

* * *

**a/n Okay so please reveiw and give me some consructive critisism!**

**~Q78**


	3. Three

**a/n Hello everone who are reading this Fanfic! Hows it going!? Anyway, i'll let you get to the story now.**

* * *

What is going on? Who were these people? How do they know my sisters name? Why were they not surprised that I had powers?

"Journey! Come downstairs honey! Your father's home!" I ran down the stairs to find my father holding a big box.

"What the – "I stopped mid sentence because my father already opened the box. It was a cake that said, "Happy Birthday Cora!" Oh god, I can't believe I forgot that today was Cora's Birthday!

"I really wish she was still here" I said quietly. Now more than ever, I wanted Sophie to be right, but I knew she wasn't. If Cora was alive, why didn't she come home?

**::::::::::**

Its Saturday! Finally! I wanted to go outside to Mia's house, but I was afraid I would bump into the Sophie – Keefe Squad. Yeah, I decided to call them that. I sighed, getting up from the breakfast table and walking towards where my dad was sitting.

"Have anything for today?" He said placing his newspaper on the small wooden coffee table.

"As far as I know, no. You?" I asked questioning where this conversation was going.

"Well, I may or may not have met these two children who were good friends of your sister and, well, I told them you would love to be friends with them – "My dad started.

"—and you told them I would meet them for lunch." I finished for him. He gave me a sheepish smile as I groaned. My father was always meeting new people that were friends of Cora's and telling them I would be good friends with them. Especially since Cora….

"Can I at least take Mia?" I asked. Taking Mia would seriously make things less awkward.

"I guess. All I want you to do is not bail. They were such good children." He said. I rolled my eyes, but then got curious.

"What are their names?" I said.

"Oh, ummm I think it was like Landon and Keefe." Keefe? How did he know Landon? Wasn't Landon the guy who liked me?

"Oh, uh, I got to go. I'm uh going to Mia's." I said as I grabbed my coat and ran outside.

Once I reached Mia's house, I knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Mia said as she opened the door for me.

"Hi, can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course." Mia said as she moved aside to let me in. We walked up to her room, and I plopped stomach first onto her bed.

"What happened? Wait, let me guess, your dad is making you have lunch with strangers." Mia said, sitting on the ground next to her bed.

"You know me too well, but they're not strangers. Its Landon and Keefe." I said sitting up.

* * *

**a/n Please give me some constructive ****criticism****!**

**And thank you WritingLover21 for your review and here is your credit: Thank you for helping me come up with a good ****summary****.**


	4. Four

**a/n I really dont know what to say. And sorry for any typos. This is a short chapter...**

* * *

"Keefe? Who's that?" Mia said, obviously confused. I didn't want her to know about the Sophie – Keefe Squad incident.

"Oh, uh...he's um…..oh! Yeah, he's visiting his grandma. He'll be here a few days and I met him yesterday while I was walking home. He was walking his grandmas dog and…um...yeah." I said making something up on the spot.

"Oh." Mia said, even though she didn't look convinced. Luckily, she didn't push it.

"You wanna come? It would make things less awkward." I said, sort of trying to change the subject.

"Sure. Now come on and help me pick something out." Mia said as she opened her large closet.

**:::::::::: At Lunch ::::::::::**

"Okay, when did your dad say they would some?" Mia said as they sat at a corner table.

"I dunno the exact time, but he texted sometime around noon." I said as I took out my phone to double check.

"Well, its 12:30 soooooo…" Mia said.

"Let's wait for a few more minutes, they'll show up." I said.

"I see Landon!" Mia said as she got up to go see/greet him.


	5. Five

**a/n Hopefully I did a good job on this next chapter!**

* * *

"Hey…..why does Landon look so weird?" I asked as I followed Mia.

As we reached Landon and Keefe, Mia looked very….nervous? Why nervous? Was she forming a crush on Keefe?

"Hi, you must be Journey, and you…..?" Landon said. Landon and me were good friends, so why was he acting so formal with me? And plus, he knows who Mia is…

"Mia, you already know that Landon!" Mia said, acting more dramatic than usual.

"Er…I was joking!" Landon said, smiling.

"Alright, let's make this go faster. That Mia girl isn't Elvin and we need to go!" I heard Keefe say. Elvin?! Why was he telling Landon that? You know what, I'm just going to act like he never said that.

Before I could say anything, Mia tapped my shoulder, whispering "Does he speak English, because I can't understand a word he's saying!"

"Well, how come, I can understand it hmm?" I said confused. How did Mia not understand and I did?

"This is a public place! Plus, Mia doesn't understand the Enlightened Language. Only Journey does. Let's take them outside and knock Journey out." Landon said. Why in the world did Landon want to knock Mia out?! And what the heck is the Enlightened Language?!

"What are you guys talking about?! What is the Enlightened Language?!" I screamed but then quieted down when people started giving us weird stares. Mia pulled me, Landon, and Keefe out and into an alleyway.

"What language are you guys speaking!? I don't know who this Keefe guys is, but I do know you both don't know how to speak another language!" Mia yelled.

"Let me explain," I said worried at how mad Mia looked. Little did I know, I was just about to lose my one and only best friend.

"NO! JUST…JUST DON'T EVEN TALK! YOU DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING ANYMORE, AND IM NOT GOING TO WASTE MY TIME LISTENING TO SOME _JERK_ WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP SOME FRIENDS!" Mia yelled as she stormed off, into some store. Just as she left, I could feel tears trailing down my cheeks. I just lost my best friend and she said something that's unforgivable.

"I'm sorry, we—we didn't mean to…" Landon said putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and turned to them with an angry look.

* * *

**a/n Please Review!**


	6. Six

**a/n Hello! Here's the next chapter! I'm trying to update often considering I have rewrite these by hand. lol**

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" I shouted. I've never been this mad, at anyone for that matter.

"Um, we were trying to get you to know the truth—"Keefe started.

"You know what? You're the one taking this joke too far!" I said.

"No, just—just listen, please—"Landon said.

"No, you listen! What is up with YOU?! Landon, you're one of my good friends and I…didn't expect you to be like this about this joke! Just don't even try." I barely whispered.

Before I could leave, Landon grabbed my arm and said "Can you give us two minutes, to explain at least?" as I turned around back at him.

"Fine, two minutes. _Only_." I said coldly. Keefe sighed, grabbing something from his pockets. It looked like…berries? He took the bag of berries and passed it to Landon. How were berries going to explain anything?! Landon took the berries and ate a few. Suddenly, his body, face, and everything shifted and turned into something else. Sophie. _WHAT THE HECK?! IS MAGIC REAL? HOW DID LANDON GO FROM…..LANDON TO SOPHIE?!_

"What...Who? You—how…Possible?!" I stuttered. Sophie just _smiled_.

"You remind me of when I first saw Mr. Forkle use the Ruckleberries **(lol, I had to go and search it up ^_^)**." Sophie said, laughing.

"Ruckleberries? What? I don't get it…."I said _very_ confused.

"Journey, can you trust us to take you somewhere? Please. I don't know how else to prove to you that your sister is alive." Sophie said. I thought about for a second. They don't seem like the kidnapper type, plus they didn't mind that I had powers…

"Fine, but if you take too long, I don't know what I'm going to do." I said frosting the ground with ice for added affect to back up my warning. Sophie smiled and grabbed my hand, holding it in place.

"I need you to only concentrate on holding my hand or else _things _will happen." Sophie warned me. I nodded in reply and only thought about holding Sophie's hand as she put a crystal to the sunlight. Soon there was a light path in front of us and we disappeared within it.

"How—what, whoa." I said as I looked at the place I was at. It was so pretty, there was a large crystal house, well it looked like a castle—mansion thing, with pastures alongside it.

"Am I dreaming?" I continued, pinching myself to be sure.

Sophie laughed _again_ and said "No you're not. Come with me. But hurry up because you gave us limited time!" as she pulled me towards the crystal castle/mansion/house.

* * *

**a/n Please review people!**


	7. Seven

**a/n This is another short chapter guys.**

* * *

"Okay…" I said following Sophie and Keefe into the beautiful castle **(lol, I'm too lazy to type castle/mansion/house over and over again XD)**.

"WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN!" a boy with dark hair and teal eyes screamed, just as we entered. I stepped back a little at how this guy seemed. I glanced at Sophie, hoping it wasn't anything big, but she just worriedly, looked at Keefe. It's not like Keefe was doing anything either. He just stood there with an odd look.

"We just went to the Forbidden Cities to tell—"Sophie started, but a man behind the boy stepped forward cutting her off.

"Sophie, you know you're not supposed to go the Forbidden Cities! You could've gotten hurt! Now, Sandor is blaming himself for everything!" the man said shaking his head.

"Grady, I know what we did is wrong, but I think we have bigger issues to deal with." Sophie said motioning towards me. I stared, shocked. I was an issue? How?

The man who I think is Grady, looked at me for a second and said "Well then, what is your name?"

"Um, Journey Starmen."I said nervously, pulling at my locket.

"Well Journey, would you excuse us? We need to quickly discuss something." Grady said, then he looked at the man behind him and whispered "Alden, hail Mr. Forkle." All the weirdly dressed people went into a room nearby. I just awkwardly stood there for like two minutes, until I went and sat on the couch. Finally, the people came out with another person. Who unbelievably was…

* * *

**a/n Wow, these are all ****_really _****short chapters. lol**


	8. Eight

**a/n GUYS WE HAVE REACHED OVER 100 VIEWS! IM SO HAPPY! okay, so it might not seem like a lot, but it is. for me at least. i always thought no one reads this fanfic because no one ever ****_reviews_**** and so when i finally checked the # of views i was like "wow. people actually read Everfree"**

* * *

_My sister._ My sister, Cora Starmen was alive. The girl who burned in a fire, in front of me, is alive. Well technically, she didn't burn right in front of me; she was in a fire, I heard the screams, but I couldn't see her.

"CORA!" I screamed, running towards her. I hugged her tightly, and when I let go, I stared at her for the longest time.

_Is she real?_

"Where—where have you BEEN?!" I asked, delighted to see her.

"Here. Im sorry Journey, I should've told you." Cora said, longingly looking down.

"Tell me what? I don't get it. I saw you—I saw you die. Mom and dad stayed in the same room for a month and you 'died'!" I shouted. Now, I wasn't happy or sad. Now, I was just mad.

"I will explain later, I promise! Just answer this question, why didn't you tell me you had powers?" Cora said.

Just as I was about to answer, Fitz interrupted and said "For the same reason _you _didn't tell _her_. She was scared!" I looked at him surprised. Cora had powers?

"You...you have powers?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can create force fields. Im a Psionipath." Cora said quietly.

"A what now?" I said _very_ confused.

Cora turned to the others and asked "Can I talk to her alone for a second?" Everyone nodded, leaving the room.

Then she turned to me and said **(Guys this is gonna be a speech. lol. XD)** "That day that I went outside to throw out the trash, I was mad at mom and I just stalked off to the neighborhood next to us. There, I saw an elf, that elf being Keefe, light leaping. I was so surprised, that I ran. Keefe saw me, and begged me to come with him, so he could show me something. Later he realized that I had powers, so I was an elf like him too. And so he decided not to brain wash me. He gave me a choice of making everyone forget about me or for everyone to think I was dead. I picked dead. I just couldn't think of being forgotten by my human family." I just stood there, surprised.

"Then who are our actual parents, Cora? Who was so important, that you were fine with making the people who gave us a life sad? The people who always cared for you." I said. I couldn't believe anything she was saying, but that was the only answer for everything.

"Our _actual_ parents are—"

* * *

**a/n OMG! WHO ARE THEIR PARENTS GOING TO BE? ARE THEY EVEN BIOLOGICAL SISTER?! POST YOUR GUESSES IN A REVIEW!**


	9. Authors Note

**a/n This is just what ships will be included in the Fanfic.**

**Sophie x Keefe**

**Journey x Fitz**

**Cora x Dex**

* * *

**Also to clarify some other things that might have been a little unclear:**

**Journey is 16 and she is a Froster and possibly something else.**

**Cora is 14 and is a Psionipath.**


	10. Authors Note (2)

**a/n Guys, starting now, since school is back in session, I will only be able to update at least once a week. If time permits for me, I will try to update two times a week. **

**Thanks Y'all For Being Awesome!**

**~Q78**


	11. Nine

**a/n YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! THIS IS THE LAST EDITED CHAPTER OF EVERFREE! SOON WE WILL BE STARTING THE CONTINUATION EVERFREE! lol**

* * *

"—Lady Gisela and Lord Cassius. Were Keefe's sisters!" Cora shouted, a smile plastered on her face.

"Lord? Lady? I don't understand. Why do we have powers?" I said. I seriously didn't understand anything!

"Sophie! Can you come over here? Bring Fitz and Keefe along too." Cora shouted, ignoring my question.

"Yes?" Sophie asked as she came inside the room followed by my older brother and…Fitz? I never really had a chance to look at him.

He had dark brown hair and the prettiest teal eyes. He was so cute and—Wait. Did I just call Fitz cute?! Snap out of it Journey! But his eyes and his cute face…..

"Journey?" someone asked, taking Journey out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She said blankly.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Fitz asked.

"Oh, um, maybe….?" I said mixing up my words.

"Oh, I was saying that we were going to show you our memories, so you can understand it mentally and visually." Fitz said smiling, as he reached for my temples. I flinched and backed up. As cute as Fitz was I didn't really like that idea of him reaching up and touching me.

"What do you meanyou're going to 'show your memories' to me?!" I said utterly confused.

* * *

**a/n Until Next Time Folks! And After I Post The Next Chapter!**


End file.
